Coming Out?
by Bookslover101
Summary: The supernatural world out. People love it, or hate it. Jamie Reagan thinks that as longs as he keeps his head down that it will have nothing to do with him. But of course that never works out for him. Can Jamie do his job, all while keeping his secret. Slash, so it's yaoi. M/M Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Claimers: DON'T OWN ANYTHING. But the plot line and the oc.**

 _Words- flashbacks_

 **Words- time and place**

"Words" speech

'Words' thoughts

 _ **New Orleans Louisiana, 1882**_

 _It was a bright sunny day down in the French Quarters.' Peaceful, and wonderful' thought Tatianna. She turned her face to the sun and took in the warmth, breathing in the fresh air and magic that was around her. Arms came around her waist. She smiled at the man standing at her back. It's been a while that she felt this secure and safe._

" _What's got you in a good mood today?" her husband's British voice rumbles in her ear. She shakes her and turned around to face him, putting her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his reddish blond hair._

" _Nothing, amica mea_ _**(my love).**_ _I was just admiring on what a wonderful day it was." She explains to him._

" _Well when it's enhances your beauty even more than I thought possible, than I would have to agree with that statement." He smirked his wicked smile. Her breath caught at that look. The one that's says that he has a thought that so evil that it brings Tatianna's knees week with anticipation. She grabbed a fist full of hair that was in her hand; bringing his head down to her and claims his lips with hers. He came down willing, soon he took controlled of the kissing, as it's was in his nature._

 _He forces his tongue down her throat causing her to moan in pleasure. While she was in captured with his tongue skills, she failed to notice his hands moving slowly down her body. She lets out a squeak when her husband lifted her up. Not one to miss an opportunity she wraps her legs around his waist. He gave a grunt in approval._

" _Honestly! It's in the middle day for Christ Sakes" a voice cut through the quart yard of their home. "Really Niklaus, what would the people of the French Quarters say." The couple broke apart when the voice was heard. Tatianna straighten her dress. She looks at her brother –in-law._

" _Hello, Elijah." She said trying to catch her breath._

" _Good morning, Tatianna." He nods his head in a hello gesture, than turn his gaze to his younger brother._

" _We need to talk." He told him in a serious voice_

" _Well brother, whatever it is make it go away. I'm in something right now, or trying to be in something." Niklaus replied in a mocking voice. Tatianna slaps Niklaus chest with that comment. He laughs and puts his arm around his wife. It never ceases to amaze her, how the two brothers contrasted each other. Elijah was tall, dark hair gentlemen: Clothes press and in pristine condition. His black hair brushed back and tied in a neat black tie that matched his outfit. Not a thing out of place. While in Niklaus' case; it was the opposite. His clothes were wrinkled and untucked. And his reddish hair was down and wild, the hair tie that he once had was on the floor. But as much as they are different, they are also the same. They both have this 'aura' about them. It's a power that draws people to them; making you feel as though you are safe in their presence. But do not be fooled, for once you let your guard down: it's when they pounce. Like a spider that waits for its prey._

 _But that doesn't surprise her. They were vampire after all. Yep, you read the words right. Vampires: as in blood sucking, sun burning, immortal creatures of the night. And not just any vampires either. The two brothers were one of the Originals. They were first vampires to be created. And it was all thanks to their mother, who use her dark magic to create her family into the blood sucking being that they were today. And The Mikaelson was defiantly known for their blood thirsty ways. That and for being the most powerful creatures in the supernatural world. There was nothing that was more powerful than them; well there was only one that can surpass them. Not that ever scared Tatianna._

" _It's the Regent of the New Orleans Nine Coven." Elijah informs them. Tatianna tensed at that. Not that she was scared of the Regent. That was far from it. But if the Regent found out what she was, well her life wouldn't be simple anymore. Well as simple as it can get married to an Original that is._

" _And why should I care for a witch, brother?" Klaus's arm tighten in comforts, knowing the cause of his wife's' distress posture meant._

" _Because brother, if we do not fine peace with the witches in the French Quarter; it will cause conflicts. Conflicts that will in turn cause_ _Him_ _to show up." He responded rationally._

 _Him being their father: Mikael Mikaelson. For as long as they have been vampires, their father has been hunting them down trying to kill them. They were abomination that shouldn't exist in his eyes. And he had taken in his hand to kill them all. He was the vampire that kills vampires._

 _Niklaus rolled his eyes and takes his arms away from Tatianna' framed body. "Very well," he looked to his wife "I'll be only a moment."_

 _She smiles up at him. "That's ok. I'm going to check on Marcellus" He nodded and head out to the entertainment room to speak with the Regent._

 _Tatianna walk to the other side of their establishment looking for her son. She found him near the front, practicing his fencing with Niklaus' sister Rebekah. The fencing was beautiful. The two vampires move fast and elegantly. The grace that they show was like a dance between two people in a heated lovers quell. And it was obvious that they had feelings for each other. Tatianna was just glad that they weren't related by blood. Even though it was to married relatives it would be awkward._

 _But atlas their love was not to be. Firstly while it might be acceptable with Elijah and Tatianna, it would not be acceptable with Niklaus. He can't stand anyone who tries to hook up with his sister. Even though, she was an Original herself, she was also the only in their family. So of course Niklaus was going to be protected of her. And he stills thinks of Marcellus as the little boy that he saves from the whipping master all those years ago. Even though it's been over 70 years since that happened. But it still made him want to wrap his son in blankets and lock him away for good, where nobody can fine him again._

 _Also society would not accept them as a couple. Rebekah was a beautiful woman, with her long flowing blond hair and pale completion and figure woman would kill to have. It doesn't surprise Tatianna why people would seek her out as persons to spend the rest of her life with you. She also has that 'aura' that to lure people in, just like her brothers. That also means that she was just as dangerous. And while Marcellus was also known to get some looks from people passing by, it wasn't for marriage. No, the nobility wouldn't even considered marriage with her son. Hell when she had him in her past life as a slave for the governor, she wasn't looked at for marriage either. No, he would only be looked at like property and a thing to be use and thrown away._

 _That was why she was so happy the way that thing turn out for her son. When she had him 82 years ago, she was afraid. As a slave the conception of Marcellus' birth was not consensual on Tatianna's part. And she wasn't sure that he would even make it past a certain age, so she didn't name him for fear of losing him to the harsh environment that he was born into. But instead of him succumbing to death, it was Tatianna was succumbed. Her last thoughts in that life was that thought she never named her beautiful boy._

' _Huh, wow. Just thinking about what's what in this family takes forever in remembering.' Tatianna thought putting her hand to her chin in concentration. 'I wonder if we can make a book out of this.'_

" _Mati, Mati. (_ _ **Mother, mother**_ _)" Marcellus voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up and saw that both Rebekah and Marcellus were done with their practice. "Where did you just go?" he ask concern voice._

 _Tatianna shakes her head at her son, just like she did with his father before. "Sorry, I just realize that if we take all of our problems and write it down. It would be a popular book." Rebekah snorted._

" _Why would anyone fined our lives so interesting?" Rebekah asks her sister-in-law. She had a towel in her hand, drying of the sweat from the fencing practice. "I wouldn't read it unless you are interested in blood and betrayal?"_

" _Nonsense!" Tatianna exclaims "it would be about love and family, with little mix of supernatural thrown into there. Yes I will admit that Betrayal and gore will be in there. But that would just make the book more interesting."_

" _Oh yeah? And just who would read it Mati?" Marcellus asked in amused voice. His mother always gets these funny thoughts in her head every now and then._

" _Well preteen and teenagers, of course." Tatianna gave a 'duh' look to them. "The Female population would love the forbidden romance and the heartfelt family comradery."_

" _And pray tell us, what about the males?" Elijah's voice came out of from the door way of the mansion. The three family members turn to face both Elijah and Niklaus standing at the entrance, with an amuse expression on their faces._

" _Well that is where the blood and betrayal comes in."_

" _What is this Forbidden Romance that I hear?" Niklaus asked. He walked to his wife and drags her body close to him. He was so enraptured by her that he failed to notice the way Marcellus and Rebekah tensed up._

" _Well the audience will love how the fragile human female lead and the ferocious, dangerous, but kind; find love and fight to stay alive." She explains. Making it out to be about them instead of their son' and sisters' love life. With that explain nation both vampires relaxed._

" _But really, vampires?" Elijah asked. Tatianna looks at him and raise an eyebrow._

" _Would you like for me to make them pixies instead? We can make them sparkle in the sun instead of burning alive." Tatianna stated. The group laughs at her comment._

" _Where on earth gave you that idea?" Rebekah asks still laughing._

 _Tatianna gave a confuse look. "I haven't the faintest idea."_

 _But that was not surprising. Tatianna always had visions of the future. Sometime it would be full on vision, where she would get a glimpse of what is to come. And other time it would be things like saying something that would have no meaning what so ever but will have an impact on the world later. Actually it can attack all type of her 6 sense: sight, smell, taste, hearing, touch and spirit._

" _NIKLAUS!" a voice came though the court yard. Tatianna turned around and-_

 **BRRRIIINGGG, BBBBRRRINGGGGG**

The alarm brought Jamie out of his dream. Well it brought him out of his memories. He rolled over in his bed and gently slams the alarm clock off. Then it was silence in the apartment. The only thing that Jamie could hear was the birds chirping and the New York traffic, which was jam considering it was a Saturday morning. Facing the ceiling, he couldn't help but to take a moment and reflect what happen on that day in New Orleans.

"Okay" he whispers in the silence, as if not wanting to disturb it. Jamie got up from the bed and padded towards the bathroom, and started to get ready for the day. After the morning ritual on the toilet, he went to the sink to wash his hands. While doing that he look at the mirror and study his reflection.

So many things have change since he was Tatianna. For one he was a man in this life cycle. Not that he was complaining. He also didn't have the pressure of being with the people he loved as Tatianna had. And even though he loves being Tatianna, he always tries to make something of himself in each life. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out he continue to look at himself in his reflection.

"Today is going to be a good day." He stated. And continue to get ready for the day.

 **New York City, NY 2018**

Today was going to be a good day. The new report stated that everything was quite in New York, well as quite as it can get for the big apple. The forecast claims that the weather was going to be sunny with a light breeze coming down the north, and little chance of rain. Jamie had no work today, and was going to meet up with his father to go fishing at the pier.

He gathers his fishing supplies, going down the list of the things he needs to bring. Bate, line, pole, and fishing license in his coat pocket. ( **And whatever fishing shite that you need I don't fish.** ) He looks around and notices that the place was a mess.

'Maybe I should clean up a bit.' He thought to himself. He looks at the clock and saw that he was running late to meet his dad. "SHITE!" he exclaims in shock. Looking around again at the mess, 'well there goes that thought out the window.' He waves his hands around in a circular motion as he was leaving out the door. In an instance the items that were out of place fix itself into place. By the time that Jamie locked the door and heads towards the exit; everything clean and perfect.

As Jamie drove off towards the pier he couldn't help but to think once again what a great day this was starting to be…and yet. Why did Jamie have this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something big was about to happen.

 **Okay thanks for reading this story. I know that it was out there. r and r. but please don't be too harsh. I'm no English major.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Her first thoughts as Tatianna, was that of her son. Wondering if he survives into is adult years. After all when she was reborn 32 years had passed it was just her luck that she was born near New Orleans in this life time. Sometimes she was born across world from her previous life. So when she was 14, before her father could marry her off to a man, she ran away._

 _When she got there she started at the plantation. But she didn't know of the name (if he had one) that he was going by._

" _Can I help you, Madam?" a voice came behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and she turned around. Behind her was a tall man of wealth and with wild reddish-blonde hair. His lean stature was intimidating to a 14yrs old Tatianna. Just by looking at this man, Tatianna knew he was a vampire. She wasn't afraid of that. Not many supernatural creatures scare her. If one was to kill her, she would only come back as a different person. Man, woman, white, black, Asian. It wouldn't matter, she always came back. It was tedious for her but on the other hand. If she was murder she could always come back and seek her revenge. It was also a burden; such as leaving her kids behind and never knowing what happen to them. But for now she was supposed to be a 14yrs girl who really didn't know anything about the world. So she gathered her breath, as of trying to gather her courage._

" _Yes. I am trying to find man." She stated. The man raised his eyebrow._

" _Aren't we all?" he said sarcastically. That brought a blush to Tatianna's face._

" _No, not like that!" she waves her hands in denial, "That is not what I mean. I'm trying to find a man who is a slave, or was…I-I-I d-don't really know if he's alive, I-I mean I hope h-he's alive. Because that would mean he isn't dead! Oh! That's not what I meant!" she was starting to ramble. And when she starts she can't help but to not stop. The blush on her face was matching her ginger red hair. The man was chuckling at her attempt to explain herself._

" _Well, whoever you are looking for. Maybe I can help." He said walking close to Tatianna. Tatianna studied the vampire closely. Despite her physical age, Tatianna has walking this earth for billions of years. So she can say that she was a good judge of character. And right now she can tell that the vampire in front of her was being honest with her. But she was not fooled. She knew if he wanted, he could have killed her in an instant. And she wouldn't know what happened to her son._

 _Tatianna straighten up, and nodded her head. "Please, if you can?"_

" _Well, why don't we go to my house? We can gather information on this person who is dead, not dead." He held out his arm for Tatianna. She in return puts her arm in his and they set off to his house. Tatianna was cautious and yet; she had a feeling that going with this man will lead her to information on her son. Little did she know; going with this vampire will change her life forever._

 **New York City, NY**

Jamie step out of his car at the water pier. He looked at his watch, it was 9:10. Great, only 5 minute late. After getting his fish gear and locking his car up, he headed towards the destination point. He saw his father's security detail first before he saw his father. Nodding to the man as he walked passed; he finally met up with his dad. Who already had his line out.

"Hey, you're late." Frank's grumbly voice came out as Jamie stop at the railing.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I slept in late." Jamie said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Late night?"

"No. It's nothing really. Just had a dream that's' all." Jamie explained

"Want to talk about it?" Frank asked. Jamie shakes his head.

"Really, it's nothing. Just a memory from long ago, dad." He told Frank once again. And Frank didn't know how to handle that information.

On one hand, Frank wants to help his youngest son; but on the other when Jamie make comments about his past, more specific his past life. Well it's hard to comfort him on something he knows nothing about. Don't get him wrong he want to know about Jamie's lives. But Frank and his wife didn't know how to handle it. So when Jamie was nine he came into the Livingroom where to whole family was gather to watch the game, and after the game, The Jets winning of course, that Jamie stood in front of the family and began to explain why he was having nightmares. And why he always seemed to know more than what he was supposed to.

" _I know that you all want to know what is going on with me; and basically what I am." Jamie told them. "So I will be answering your entire questions."_

So Jamie told them that he was a witch. A real live witch; like a person with supernatural powers. And that he has multiple lives. That took a bit of information to handle.

Of course Danny was the first to laugh and try to call him out on it. Which in turn: caused Jamie to prove this by turning him into a frog and floated him onto the ceiling. Yeah after that they had no other way but to accept it. Then they got into the past lives issue.

Jamie's response was _"I don't want to talk about it. I mean everything about that time is over" he makes a hand gesture like he's washing the time away. "Who I was means nothing to me. I am Jamison Reagan and that is all that matters."_

And that was that. Frank and his wife decided to respect his wishes as long as it doesn't affect him in this life time. When he was told this, Jamie laugh in was that made him seem a hundred times older _"You can never escape your past. Whether it's in this life time or not, you will always be affected one way or another. But I will try to make, to where you are not affected by it than you are now."_

So over the years, they laid off when Jamie says anything about his past memories. But there is a feeling in Frank's gut that is telling him that something big is going to happen. And by the look in Jamie's face, frank knows that his youngest son has the same feeling as him.

"Well son. You know that if you need anything, I will be there for you right?" Frank wanted it to be clear, like every time Jamie has his head in the past that he will always be there for him. Even it's just to listen to him problem and to help it get off his chest.

Jamie turns to look at his dad, and smiled. "Yeah, I know. And it might not seem like it, but I appreciated every time that you tell me. But there is nothing to worry about, dad."

Frank smiled back. "I know. But it's my job to worry about my children."

"That is something I can understand." He turns back to the piers and sees that his line was being pulled. "Well, it looks like I caught something." He starts to reel his line in.

Frank smiled at that and saw that his line was also being tug on, so he began to reel in his catch of the day. While all thoughts on what was bothering Jamie's memories were push out of the front of their minds it was not forgotten.

All in all it was a good morning. They caught some fish and, than released them. After they were done fishing and had packed up their fishing gear they decided to get some lunch.

They kept on with the small talk. Which in turn, Jamie had appreciated it. One of the things that he is great full is that his father in this life was Frank Reagan. Frank has a present that soothes his aura/ soul. The wisdom and patience that Frank presents makes even Jamie jealous.

Even though he know that he can talk to his father about anything with him, and would feel safe about it, there are thing he doesn't want to get into details. And he knows that for Frank to understand the whole story there would need to be details. Because how can he explain what he really was?

When he first explains that he was a witch and that he had pass lives; Jamie made it seem that it was no big deal, well as big as a reincarnation witch can get. He didn't want to tell them that he wasn't just a hundred year old soul, but thousands upon thousands and upon thousands of years old. The years can go on and on. The point is Jaime was not ready to face that reality, at least not again. With that in mind, Jamie pretends that everything is okay, and enjoys the time that he has with his father.

By the time they went their separate ways Jamie felt at peace for the moment. The past was the past and that was it. But then again, there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach. That something is going to happen. At that time Jamie got a phone call from Erin.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He asks as he answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie, I am swamp here at work. Can you pick up the roast for dinner tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Sure, I have time with that." He answered her.

"Thank you, love you."

"Love you too, sis." And with that Erin and Jamie hanged up their phone.

 **The Reagan House, New York, NY.**

Jamie walks into his father and grandfather's kitchen. He puts the roast into the refrigerator.

"Yo! Dad, Pop!" He calls out as he shuts the frig door. "Is anyone there?"

"We're in the living room, Jamie." Pop replied.

"Jamie! I think that you should come in here and see this." His father voice came after Pop's

Jamie heads towards the living room. When he enters he see that both his father and grandfather's back was towards him and facing the television. Their body language was tense and rigged. Like they were told something the might cause them troubled. That made Jamie pause. And that icky feeling in the pit of his stomach was back again. Only this time it was stronger.

"What going on?" Jamie asks them.

"I think you want to pay attention to the news kiddo." Pop told him. The answer causes Jamie eyebrows to raise in question. So he turns his attention toward the T.V. what he saw causes Jamie's face goes from curiosity to shock to horror.

On the T.V. was the channel news with the anchored talking, and the headlines _**"The Supernatural walks among us. Witches, Werewolves and Vampires are real!"**_

When Jamie saw that, all he can think was-

"Oh, Shit."

 _End of chapter._

 _ **A/N: R &R. remember I'm no English major. So please be nice about it. And I'm sorry about the wait. I'm horrible at writing. If it wasn't for my sister I wouldn't really be writing much.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Don't own anything but the plot and Tatianna**

 _New Orleans_

 _Tatianna was wary about this man that was showing her the way to his home. If the information on vampires were correct, than he was only being nice to her to get her blood. If he was one of those vamps than he would kill her slowly and pain full. But Tatianna knew that most of the information was bias. They were from werewolves, witches and humans that are either victims of vampire's attacks or hunters. So she knew that she needs to take it with a grain of salt._

" _So, umm….how far is this house of yours?" Tatianna ask. She clears her throat. He looked back her with an amuse expression._

" _Not that far from here." Was his reply to her question, he then turned back to face forward. Tatianna kept her eyes at the back of his head. She studied him, trying to figure out if he was taking her to meet her death, or if maybe, he might be able to help her find her long lost son._

 _They came across a mansion that was beautiful. They entered the property through theses lovey carved ironed gates. There the pathway that leads them into what seems to be the heart of the building a 200ft by 200ft courtyard. You could tell from the way they came in the courtyard that the rooms of the mansion faced or lead towards to where they were standing. To the naked eye, it was beautiful. But Tatianna could feel that it was cold, and powerful. Not surprising in the least. He was a vampire after all, and an old one at that. Even though it was cold, there was slight warmth there…it was love .Huh, who knew?_

' _So the vampire can love.' Tatianna thought as she walked around the courtyard. 'But don't be quick to judge.' She thought to herself. 'Just because he can love, it does not mean he's not planning something. Wither its good or bad is the question.' She decided to wait, and see what this man would do._

" _Beautiful." She said, looking around. The man gave a smile full of pride._

" _Thank you." He nods his head at the compliment._

" _You know, I never really got your name." she stated her red curly hair fluttered slightly with the breeze came through the courtyard. With the sun shining through the courtyard, it caused her to look like a fiery angel. The man smiled a smile was that can kill. And he probably got what he wanted by showing his bright teeth. He walks up to her and takes her hand. Bringing it up to his lips and kissed the air above her knuckles_

" _Well, let erect define that. My name is Niklaus Michaelson. It's a pleaser to meet your acquaintance."_

" _The pleasure is all mine, my name is Tatianna-"she started to introduce herself._

" _Mater?" a voice came through the courtyard. Tatianna tensed, turning toward the voice. There were three people walking into the courtyard. One of them was a tall white man; he had dark hair that was short and not a hair out of place. His eyes were blue eyes he was handsome. The way he held himself showed that he was a gentile. The women also white, was not tall but not short either. She was beautiful, defiantly attractive. Tatianna could tell that they were vampires._

' _Siblings? Or it's just possibly a coven? No, there is blood connection with Niklaus. But it's weak. Half siblings.' She thought to herself. But then she turned man that has spoken._

 _He was standing in front of the young couple. It was a young black man. He was a well-built man, and a handsome man at that. He was also a vampire. But that is not what she took from him. It was him. This man was who she was looking for. This was her son._

 _One thing that Tatianna knew was, that it doesn't matter how long it's been of if she change gender or skin color. She always knew who her children were, and they could tell that she was their mother/father. She chalked it up to magic. The magic in her connected with her children through the uterus or sperm. After all creating a life, wither its carrying them or just suppling the D.N.A. was a special thing._

" _Mater (_ _ **mother**_ _)?" the man asked again. He steps towards Tatianna and Niklaus. Tatianna also took a step to him. She walked all the way until, they standing right in front of each other. The man was taller than her. But that is not unexpected, she was after all 14 years old in this new life, and he looked like he was in his yearly 20s._

 _Lifting a shaking hand and cupped his face "pulcher puer meus (_ _ **my beautiful child**_ _)." She said softly as if afraid that what she was seeing was an illusion._

" _You know this little girl, Marcellus?" the woman asks with distain in her voice. Almost as if she was jealous. But Tatianna didn't care about that. The person that she was looking for was here and right in front of her._

" _She is my Mater, my mother." Was his reply to the woman, not looking away from his mother's eyes. A mother that he not seen since her death 30 something years ago. And one, to which he didn't expect to see at all. He knew that even though she would be incarnated once again. There were no guarantees that they will see each other again. She could have been born across the world for all he knew. But that doesn't matter anymore. She was here, sure in a different, younger body, but she was alive. Marcellus was a mommy's boy…and a daddy's boy if you count Niklaus._

" _Mother?" the dark hair man voice his surprise. "And how is this possible."_

 _Tatiana looked away from her son in that moment and studied the vampires in the room. Nodding to herself, as if having decided on an agreement in her head, she turns back to her son._

" _Come now." She commands, but in a gentle voice. "There is much we need to discuss. I will tell you how I came to be. And you will tell me all about your life that you made for yourself."_

 _She then turns to the three vampires in the room. "You are welcome to join. Though I think I couldn't keep you fine people away, even if I wanted to."_

 _She turns back to Marcellus. "You will also tell me how you came into living with the Originals." She stated calmly. A statement: that causes the Original vampires to tense up._

 **The Reagan house New York, N.Y.**

It was Sunday dinner here at the Reagan family. Everyone was eating a fantastic meal; conjure up my Linda, and Erin Reagan, no pun intended. The meal was a roast beef that cooked in the crock-pot for eight hours. Along with that they had potatoes and baby carrots, freshly made dinner rolls, and a side salad. All in all it was a good.

But the dinner table was tense. None of the adults would talk. It was almost like they were afraid of setting something off. Or more like someone off. The youngest of the third generation of the Reagan household was the tensest one at the dinner table. And can you blame him? The supernatural world just became public knowledge.

The news had been blaring about it all night last night and they are still talking about it this morning. To make matters worse, the father at was at their church mass was preaching about it as well. So no matter where you look people was going to talk about it. All because some vampires, witches and werewolves; were tired of being in the back ground.

I mean come on. The whole point of keeping a society secret was to not spill the beans. That was one of the top rules that Jamie put into place when the world was starting out. Hasn't any one learn from the witch trials that happen from the 1500 all the way into the 1800? No? Well it was not pretty. But now that was all gone down the drain. Seriously, who wanted to expose all that, just so they can become actors and musicians, or even go into politics?

People like Adam Keaton, and Jessica Jackson. They were a vampire couple that wanted to be movies stars. But because the rules, it would have brought to much attention to the world that no normal person should be around at. So what do they do? They expose the whole supernatural being to the regular humans just so they can get what they want. Not really thinking of the consequences.

'Just wait until I get my hand on them…this is going to be a real headache. I just know it.' Jamie ranted in his head. But that is something to worry about for another time. Jamie realize that right now his focuses is right here, right now; at this dinner table.

The adults of this family were tense with the news. They kept giving side glances to Jamie. They didn't have time to ask how he is yet, because of church and now with the children in the room.

They decided that they would let Jamie say when it was time to tell the kids what Jamie was. Jamie of course has not told them anything because, well…let's face it. Children are horrible at keeping secrets. Not the most horrifying ones, but that is a topic that I will not get into. When children are told something as entrusting, as this than they well like to brag with their friends. Hence the Salem witch trails. One time Jamie accidently taught a slave girl magic, she goes and shows it to the master of her house daughter. And she in turn told everyone. I don't have to go tell you what happened there. Just when a scientist; who was also a witch, covered that debouche with bad bread. His hard work just went down the drain.

But back to the topic at hand….Jamie did not think that the children were ready. Right now Nicky was only 15 yrs. old. Jack and Sean were even younger than that. And there goes the saying Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Nick opened her mouth, "So, are not going to talk about it?"

After shallowing her food from her fork, Erin asked, "Talk about what?"

"Oh, come on. You know what I'm talking about!" she looked around the dining table, to each of the adult that were there. "Vampire! Werewolves, Witches!" she exclaim.

"What about them?" Danny asked her. Seeing were she wanted to take this conversation first.

"Everyone is talking about it. It's been on all over the news!"

Pop decided to also ask "So"

"Well? What do you think about this?" she was anxious about their answer.

"What does it matter?" Danny asks.

"How do you feel knowing that there are supernatural beings out in the word? You must have some idea about them?"

"Why does it matter?" Jamie asked.

"Well, if they follow the law? Then they are okay in my book." Frank said digging into his food once again.

"But isn't it bad to be a witch?" Sean the youngest of the Reagans ask looking confuse.

"And why do you think that?" his mother Linda asked looking at her son than her brother-in-law. Shock that he had asked that question. That last thing that she wanted was for her family to think that she would teach her kids that. Not that they would. Jamie knew that she was trust worthy of his secret. Well the secret that he told the rest of his family.

He knew that Danny and Linda would always be together. That their bond; would get them through thick and thin. The first time that Danny introduce Linda and she came through that door, the aura was telling. They would be soulmate. Not that they are. There are billions of people out there. And to have the one and only one was impossible. But there are tons of matches out there that given time, it can become soulmate aura. So when the aura of soulmates were shown, Jamie was not hesitant on tell her. With Erin's' husband… well that was another thing all together.

She was so furious when Jamie refuses to tell Jack. But they didn't show the aura for even a potential for a soulmate. But Jamie did not want to get into that argument with her. She would try to force the bond. That would upset the balance. So Jamie stayed silence.

"Well, thou shall not let a witch to live. It's in the bible." Sean explains. That got a tick in Jaime's fingers. That stupid rule, when Jamie first herd of that….well let's just say it was one of many of her less proud moments.

"Even the Father Joe was preaching about how the dark time was coming. And that the devil is running among us." Jack said to help explain Sean question.

Everyone grimace with that statement. Yeah the sermon today at their church was not a good one. Fear and anxiety ran through the church members and goers. The Reagan family can see that this will cause a lot of problems in the short and long future ahead of them.

"What about loving thy neighbor?" Pop enquire his great grandchildren.

"but its vampire, witches, and werewolves. Surely the bible doesn't mean that?" Nicky asked.

"Let me asked you something?" Jamie asks his niece and nephews. "Say that you have this friend. And you know this friend all your life, they are family. And one day this friend comes out that they are gay. Would you still be friend with them?"

They took a moment and Jack answered. "Yes, they are family. Right?"

His brother and cusain nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then why does it matter that they would come out a witch or werewolves or being a vampire?" he then asked them this question.

"Nothing, they would still be my friend." Nicky told him. The family felt proud of the children response.

"So why does it matter with a complete stranger?" Frank finish the line of questioning.

Nicky smiled in defeat.

"Okay you have made your point. I just wanted to know."

"Well then now you know." Pop told her.

"So wait. Just to be clear, you don't think that them supernatural coming out is a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's a bad thing alright." Danny argued. "But not for them being out in the open. It more of now it's going to be a hassle at work, even more than before."

The Reagans that were in the law enforcement, medical, and attorney nodded their heads in agreement.

Nicky looked around the table and narrowed her eyes at them. "Wait a minute here. You knew about them way before this all came out!" she accuses them.

"Well, you do see strange things when being on tour." Danny explains. Nicky shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, it's like you knew about it before hand." She tells them.

The adults look at Jamie on how to proceed with this conversation. Jamie inreturns exhale very loudly. Like, he was admitting defeat.

"That is because we do. I was going to prolong this topic, but with your answers in our line of questioning, I figure that this the best time as any. But what I'm about to tell you is important. And you must never tell anyone outside this table unless I tell you to. Is that understood?"

The children could see that this was important. Like when they were told that uncle Joe was killed in the line of duty. They nodded their heads. So in turn Jamie told them his secrets and about how he was a witch, how he was reincarnated. But that all he told them. the same secret that he told the rest of his family.

They took it just about as well as the adult did when they were first told. And they wanted poof.

And that's what they did after dinner. There were smiles and laughter around the house. Jamie felt relief and happiness. Knowing that tomorrow will bring hardships. But that's tomorrow. Jamie just sat and enjoyed the moment. With his family around him.

 **A/N: okay that is it for this chapter. Sorry about taking so long. After I posted the last chapter I got the flashback down within a week or two, but the last part was a little hard to come up with….but I hope that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
